


Of Alphas and Omegas

by Arawynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Past Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Dom/sub, Marvel A/B/O, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Smut, alpha reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: You move into a new apartment. Your neighbour is a hot man called James Barnes. Too bad he’s an Alpha as well and Alpha/Alpha relationships are always doomed to fail. Or is there a possibility to come together?Edit: Since the smut happened due to a heat/rut I added the 'Dubious Consent' tag.





	Of Alphas and Omegas

_Being a female Alpha sucked. Everyone expected you to be and behave like an Omega. Or at least like a Beta. Your family wasn’t helpful at all. They had always wanted an Omega and belittled you for every sign that showed them you were Alpha. You had stopped talking to them several years ago. But it wasn’t just them. Most of the people you met looked askant at you. As if you were some kind of monster instead of a human being. Their own presentation didn’t make much of a difference of how they treated you._

_Your so-called male counterparts **never** took you seriously. The worst dickheads among them even wanted to ‘cure’ you. As if a female Alpha would magically become an Omega as soon as a ‘proper’ or ‘actual’ Alpha fucked her properly. You showed them clearly that you neither wanted nor needed their so called cure._

_Omegas were wary and reserved when they found out your presentation. A lot of them found you strange and didn’t want to interact with you in any way. There were only a few you actually talked to every now and then. But especially the older Omegas found your existence disgusting._

_Betas were mostly bearable. They didn’t care about presentations as much as most Alphas and Omegas did. But – once again – the older among them were disgusted by your mere existence. They interacted with you as little as possible and ignored you whenever possible._

_Your life as adolescent and young adult had been filled with difficulties and insecurity. You couldn’t count how often you had wished to be an Omega. Or at least a Beta. To live the life everyone expected you to have. There had been several years where you had swallowed suppressants and used perfumes to make yourself smell like an Omega._

_In the end, it hadn’t helped. The aggressive dickhead-attitude many male Alphas had internalised was repelling. You were unable to grasp how Omegas deemed them attractive and desirable. How they could stand being treated like that. You wanted a mate who wasn’t an asshole that disrespected you for your presentation. But to find somebody like this was less likely than being stuck by thunder._

* * *

You sighed relieved. The move had gone smoothly and now – in the late afternoon – you had already unpacked the most important stuff. During the past hour, you had prepared little baskets with self-made food as presents for your new neighbours. Presenting somebody with food was always good to break the ice. And maybe you could establish a friendship-like relationship with one or two of them.

The last neighbour to present with a food basked lived exactly on the other side of the hallway. When the door was opened, you could do nothing but stare. The man in front of you was bulky and so damn attractive that you felt your pants becoming too tight within seconds. You had never met somebody who turned you on this fast and strong.

A whiff of his smell brought you back down to earth. It was delicious, but the very noticeable scent of Alpha jumped out at you. More prominent than what you had ever smelled from any other Alpha. The arousal gave almost instantly place to dread and worry. Would this man be a knothead just like most other male Alphas? Would he consider your moving in as invading his territory – with according consequences?

“How can I help you?”, a deep voice broke your train of thought. You realized that you had been staring at him for quite some time now without saying a word. Embarrassed, you looked at the ground. “I…Originally I wanted to introduce myself as the new neighbour. I didn’t expect another Alpha living here.”, you stammered. “It’s not the environment you would expect people like us. But I like it.”, he answered completely calm. There was even a little smile on his face.

His intonation made you relax instantly. Your inner wolf knew that he wouldn’t suddenly attack. “I would like to talk about how we can keep things civil between us.”, the large man added. “I second that.”, you answered with a smile. It was a major relief to know that for once you were dealing with a polite Alpha.

“By the way, I’m Bucky. Bucky Barnes. Do you want to come in? I would prefer to discuss everything over a cup of coffee and some of your snacks.”, he offered and stepped aside to allow you entrance to his apartment. “I’m Y/N Y/L/N. And I would prefer if we could do this in a café or something like that. It has nothing to do with you personally but I’m wary of other Alphas.”, you answered carefully. Hoping he wouldn’t take it down the wrong pipe.

“Had bad experiences?”, Bucky asked. You simply nodded. “Give me a minute to get dressed. I know a nice little café a couple blocks away from here. Their coffee and baked goods are unmatched.”, he offered and gently took the basket from your hands. A little smile appeared on your lips. “Sounds good. I should get dressed as well.”

Half an hour later, the two of you sat in the café. You had your favourite drink and a baked snack while talking with Bucky. They were truly delicious, but the conversation had you too captivated to actually enjoy them. It was as if he had stepped straight out of your dreams.

He didn’t berate or belittle you for your presentation. In fact, he apparently didn’t care for it at all. Despite his impressive and powerful appearance he was very polite and friendly. Not only to you, but also towards the Omega-waitress. His sense of humour was very similar to yours. The two of you quickly  drifted from making sure there wouldn’t be unnecessary drama to a personal conversation. You got along great.

* * *

A few weeks later, you and Bucky were best friends. It felt as if you had known each other since earliest childhood. You loved spending time with him but a part of you wanted _more_. You still got aroused from his scent on a fairly regular basis. Your wolf urged you more and more to claim the brunette as your mate.

But you had a bit of a problem. Relationships between two Alphas had never worked. Mostly because Alphas usually rubbed each other the wrong way when it came to personal stuff. It was already pretty uncommon that the two of you got along as well as you did your best to not destroy this precious friendship.

* * *

Your next rut hit you completely unexpected. The previous evening, you had spent with Bucky, as you did so often. It had been utterly normal. Maybe you had been a bit more aroused than usually when you returned to your apartment. In the next morning, you awoke due to a full-fledged rut. It was almost impossible to stay focussed long enough to send Bucky a text that cancelled your plans and explained the reason.

You didn’t know how much time had passed when a knock and a thud resounded from your apartment door. But something told you that it was better to find out what was happening and who was in front of your door. When the fabric of your dressing gown brushed along your cock, you had to bite back a groan. It throbbed and ached for…you pushed the thought away. Otherwise you’d never reach the front door.

It had barely been opened when you groaned from the delicious smell that invaded your senses. _Omega in heat_. You didn’t know how you didn’t jump at whoever was in front of your door and fucked the person in question senseless at once. Your need, paired with that smell was _overwhelming_.

“A-Alpha…”, said a well-known voice. It yanked you back to reality at once. _Bucky_. But…wasn’t he an Alpha? You were utterly confused and your rut made it difficult to think clearly. “Bucky what…you’re an Omega?”, you asked finally, still trying to process what happened.

“I…I need your help. Th-there’s nobody else I could ask.”, he begged, stopping every few words to clench his teeth to fight the pain. Your instinct wanted to help him at once. Take him to your apartment and make sure he wouldn’t suffer from his heat anymore. That he wouldn’t have to spend _any_ heat in pain ever again. But you kept yourself in check. You didn’t want to take advantage of Bucky’s current state. His friendship was so much more important to you than your own raging needs.

“Buck…I’m not in the right state of mind to take care of you properly.”, you started to reason but immediately stopped when he doubled over in pain. His pitiful wail made you enfold him in your arms and croon soothingly. Tucking his nose as close as possible to your scent gland in hopes that your pheromones could relieve some of the pain. “Need your help…so bad. ‘T hurts so much. Didn’t have a heat for years.” Bucky’s words were slurred while he tried to snuggle closer to you.

You had to bite back a very unladylike curse. The heats of a male Omega were per se worse and more painful than those of their female counterparts. And everyone who used suppressants was **sternly** warned against going too long without heat or rut because their strength increased extremely the longer they were disabled. One heat or rut per year at least was recommended if somebody used suppressants long-term.

 _Years_ without an actual heat could be very dangerous to any Omega if they had to spend it without an Alpha. You _had_ to do something. Quick. Your arms held Bucky a bit closer. “Come on, Bucky. I’ll help you but we need to get you out of the hallway. I don’t want to provoke a fight with some other Alpha who caught a whiff of your scent.”, you said gently and helped him to stand up.

“Can…can we stay in your apartment?”, the large man asked shyly. Your wolf immediately puffed up and preened. Happy and proud that the Omega of its and your dreams was so eager to spend his heat in your territory. You didn’t know exactly how, but you got Bucky inside your apartment and on your bed. It had been hard work since your best friend was really large and heavy. And pretty weak-kneed from both pain and arousal.

“Stay here. I’ll stock up the fridge so there’s enough for both of us.”, you ordered gently and quickly left the room. With packed arms you returned. The smell of Bucky’s heat was already noticeable and formed an intoxicating mixture with the scent of your rut. It had your cock aching and hard again within a few moments.

But what actually tested your resolve was the view you were greeted with. Bucky was completely naked and presented himself. You had the perfect look out on his dripping hole. It took you every ounce of self-control not to simply let the supplies in your arms fall to the ground. Not to pounce at Bucky and fuck the living daylights out of him. When the Omega noticed your return, he looked at you. Silently begging you to help him – with eyes that were almost completely swallowed by his pupils. You had never seen anything this arousing.

“On your back, Omega.” Your order was a strangled whisper, but Bucky obeyed. Albeit huffing and whining disappointed. You quickly joined him on the bed, kissing him deeply. Your tongues instantly started to fight for dominance, but none of you actually tried to definitely subdue the other one.

Both your hands started to explore each other’s bodies. You found strong muscles coiling under warm skin. Silky-soft curls of hair. He found inviting curves under soft skin. When his hands came close to your crotch, you stopped him gently. The look Bucky send you was almost heart-breaking. Like a little boy that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. You gently kissed the corner of his mouth. “Later. Now it’s all about you.”, you promised. Bucky nodded and leaned back. Silently guaranteed you full access to his body.

You began to cover his upper body with kisses. Some as light as a butterfly’s touch. Others teasingly, with a flick of your tongue against his skin. A few of them deliberately leaving dark violet marks which were supposed to show everyone that Bucky was _taken_. That you claimed him for yourself. His breathing grew shallow quickly. “You like this, Omega?”, you asked huskily, his taste on your tongue stealing away your breath. “Yes Alpha! S-so good.”, he moaned.

A second later, the brunette gasped for air. One of your hands had travelled down his body and was now caressing his dripping hole. “Did I do this to you? Are you this wet just for me?”, you asked silky-soft. A shiver traversed Bucky. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Only you. I’ve never met an Alpha who made me this wet.”, he answered, his voice deep and husky.

A proud grin appeared on your lips. Your wolf preened at those words. At the fact that the two of you had such an influence on this Omega both of your sides desired as mate. Slowly, you inserted one finger. Curled and moved it carefully, searching for that one spot every Omega had, no matter their gender. A strangled moan and a gush of fresh slick told you that you had found it. Another smile appeared on your face. You were going to play on this to make your Omega cum.

You added a second finger, making sure not to hurt the now squirming and writhing Bucky. “Does this feel good? Do you like how I fuck you with my fingers, Omega?”, you wanted to know. Your hips were rutting into the mattress, your cock aching for any kind of friction. Seeing the brunette like this did _things_ to you. And it felt damn good.

“A-Alpha…please I…I’m so close…”, he moaned. His walls fluttered around your fingers. You leaned forward so your lips almost touched Bucky’s ear. “Cum for me, Omega. I want to see how pretty you look when you come undone in my bed. On my fingers.” Your voice was soft and quiet, with a hint of your Alpha voice. Bucky came only a second after you had finished. His back arched from the mattress.

His eyes were wide open. He gasped and moaned from the intense orgasm rushing through his whole body. Your hand was drenched by a massive gush of fresh slick. Your hips stilled while you watched your Omega experience his orgasm but your fingers didn’t stop moving. Helped him to ride out the rush of pleasure to its fullest.

When Bucky finally came down from his high, you were gently nuzzling him and retreated your fingers. He tried to nuzzle you as well, but his movements were slow and sloppy. You licked your hand that was still covered with the Omega’s slick. Its smell was too tempting to resist. A moan escaped you as soon as the slick touched your taste buds. It tasted divine. The thought to go down on him and devouring this delicacy right from the source was very appealing. Hungrily, you licked up all the slick on your hand.

“Alpha?”, Bucky interrupted you shyly. His cheeks were bright red. “What’s wrong?”, you asked gently. Your focus now completely on the Omega who had entrusted himself to you. “I…I need to feel you. Inside.”, he mumbled, barely audible. His blush turned a bit darker. You smiled softly. “Greedy Omega. Had your high five minutes ago and already crave the next one. But you’re lucky that I want it just as bad.”, you chided gently and kissed Bucky before he could say anything about it.

You climbed over him and settled down between his legs. Rubbed yourself slowly against the Omega. Covering your rock-hard cock in his slick and creating the sweetest friction. You both moaned in each other’s mouth. Bucky carefully broke the kiss, barely retreating so his lips still brushed against yours with every movement. “Take me.”, he breathed wanton. You lined yourself up with his entrance and slowly entered him.

You threw your head back and moaned loudly. Bucky’s walls hugged your cock tightly and it felt amazing. The strangled cry of pleasure from your Omega was music to your ears. Everything inside of you wanted to take him fast and hard. _Right now_. But you kept the slow pace. You still had the years of no heat – probably no sex – in your mind. You didn’t want to hurt this man. He should enjoy it.

When your cock was completely buried in Bucky, you didn’t move. The base of your cock ached and pulsed – you would knot the brunette for sure. “Y-you feel…really good…Omega.”, you said, panting heavy. “Alpha…yes. You fill me so good. I can feel your knot already.”, the Omega moaned. Hearing him talk like this made your cock twitch and the coil in your belly tighten. “Fuck Omega…if you keep talking like that I’ll knot you within a few moments.”

Instead of answering, Bucky moved his hips. You both groaned from the sensations. It felt so fucking amazing. You started to slowly fuck your Omega. Pulling your cock halfway out and pushing back in. The brunette moaned wordlessly and moved in sync with you, meeting every trust. Heightening the pleasure you both felt. You quickly increased the speed and strength of your thrusts, spurred by his praises and begging for more.

With your name on his lips, Bucky suddenly came just as you met an especially deep spot inside of Bucky. You felt strong muscles clench around your cock. Massaging it in a way that made it impossible to resist an orgasm. It caught you completely off guard. Your knot suddenly caught. Your hands dug in his hips. The pleasure crashed into you like a tsunami. You had never felt anything this powerful. It made you lose the grasp on reality.

* * *

When your senses returned, you were laying atop Bucky. Your cock still buried deep inside of him and firmly locked by your knot. The large Omega was gently playing with your hair. A pleased hum rumbled in your chest. “You okay Alpha?”, Bucky asked quietly. “Yes. I just didn’t expect it to be this… _intense_. What about you?”, you sighed. A soft smile appeared on his face. “Much better. Thank you.”, he answered sincere and kissed your temple.

You spent a few minutes in peaceful silence. Waiting for your knot to deflate enough that you could separate your bodies without causing pain. “Can I ask you something, Y/N?”, the Omega asked finally. You raised your head and looked at him. Signalling that you paid attention. A soft blush covered his face. “Go ahead.”, you encouraged him softly. “Why…why did you tell me to turn on my back? Did you not like it when I presented myself for you?”, he whispered. There was fear in his eyes. Fear that you might not like this special part of him. _That he wasn’t enough_.

The image of Bucky presenting himself returned in your mind – very much alive. It made your cock twitch and the want you had felt return. “I did love it, believe me. I was _this_ close to simply jump at you and fuck you into the mattress until you forgot your name.”, you groaned. A proud little grin appeared on the Omega’s face. “Why didn’t you?”, he asked, now much more self-confident. “I needed to see your face. I wanted to make sure that the only thing you feel is pleasure. You had no heat in years and I’m sure you didn’t have sex just as long. I just…needed to be sure.”, you answered sheepishly.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky to have an Alpha like you. Both as friend and heat partner.”, Bucky said softly. “I asked myself exactly the same. And I’m really happy that we are.”, you answered just as softly. “What else is going through your mind, doll? You’re eating your lip again.”, the Omega asked after a few seconds. You had unconsciously started to gnaw away at your bottom lip and stopped it abruptly. “I’ve got a question but I don’t know if it’s okay to ask it. I don’t want to hurt you.”, you admitted.

“Ask me.”, Bucky simply answered. “Why did you keep your true presentation to yourself?” It was bold but you didn’t know how to wrap your question in nicer words. The large man beneath you instantly stilled and tensed up. The smell of distress got stronger by the second. You regretted asking and instinctively tried to calm him down. “You don’t have to answer. It’s okay. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“I had a…very unpleasant encounter during one of my heats in college. It made me pull up stakes and do everything possible to appear as Alpha.”, he said while his breathing got heavier. The air smelled heavily like distress. It sickened you to the core. You gently cupped his cheek. Stroked it with your thumb. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything else.”, you said softly. Your knot had meanwhile shrunken down so it was possible to part your hips easily.

The two of you nestled up in silence so Bucky’s head was laying on your boobs. You ran your fingers through his hair to help him relax. It soon had him purring softly. “Can I spoon you?”, the Omega suddenly blurted out. A second later, he covered his mouth and went deep red from embarrassment. You chuckled and turned around so he could properly spoon you. The invitation was crystal clear but Bucky kept a distance.

“Now spoon me properly!”, you ordered, using your Alpha voice. A few moments later, you could feel his hot body pressed against yours. But the fact that you had used your Alpha voice on Bucky made you insecure. You turned your head to see if it had hurt the Omega. His blue eyes were filled with a mix of awe, adoration and affection. “Omega?”, you barely managed to whisper. Afraid that you might have destroyed his trust in you.

“It’s okay. I’m just…surprised that you actually allowed me to spoon you. That you want it this much.”, the brunette assured you while his arms sneaked around your belly. Pulled you closer to his body. You closed your eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being held close by somebody you cared for so deeply. “I don’t see how this is a problem.”, you hummed. “It could be considered submissive.”, Bucky simply stated.

 ** _Submissive_**. Most Alphas regarded being submissive as an Omega trait. To them, it was a deadly insult to be called submissive. Even if it was only implied. You huffed repelling. “I like this. Being an Alpha doesn’t mean I have to act all aggressive and overly dominant the whole time. I know my worth. And it doesn’t depend on the opinion of a bunch of misogynistic knotheads. As long as you and I are comfortable, I don’t give a shit about what society thinks.”, you answered passionate.

You were suddenly silenced by a fierce kiss. Bucky broke it just as suddenly as he had begun, leaving you utterly speechless. “Thank you for being the perfect Alpha. Whoever you chose as your mate can consider themselves very very lucky.”, he whispered. “I want you.”, you answered, still dizzy from the kiss. A bright smile appeared on the Omega’s face. “I would love to. But let us talk about this when we’re… _sober_.”, he offered.

“Agreed.”, you answered and sealed it with a tender kiss. The two of you settled down to enjoy the peace before the haze of your heat and rut clouded your minds once again.


End file.
